venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Daderpian Stories
The following is a collection of short stories written by Daderpian that were left in the comments for Fan: The Honeyhall Legacy. It has not yet been rated. The Visitor IV Jimmy grinned, dragging a bodybag as a car drove up Ghost's driveway. He crawled into the house through the window. It was a nice house, decorative windows, so on so on. but inside, was not pretty. Jimmy was carrying Toast, Ghost's dead partner. He laid him in the bedroom, took him out of the body bag, and threw his knife into Toast's head, cackling insanely. Thats where I come knock on the door. There I was, coming for to visit Ghost. I wanted to see how he was doing after the incident with Toast, but what I saw, is not what I had expected. Once I heard Jimmy, I pulled out my 1911, bursting through the door. I had had a run-in with Jimmy Casket before, with Officer Maloney, when we found his hideout, soon after Ghost, Sally, and Amii left... All the others were killed, but I managed to escape. As I slowly walked up the stairs, saftey off, I heard the cackling behind me all the sudden. "New visitors... new '''victims... yes... come to me... and sleep..." I swung around, gun aimed, and there he was, knife to my throat. "''Hello... do you want to know my secret too?" he said, "well... I bet you do." I fired my gun, but he just shoved me, grinning, blood seeping from his wound. He stabbed himself, taking the blood from his wound, and screamed. "COME HERE, AND LET ME SHOW YOU MY SEEECREEETTTT!!" I got up and ran, but I could hear him pounding behind me. That was the last sound I ever heard... and it will be yours. It cannot be stopped. It will come after you. '''''You will not survive. For I am him. and he is me. we are one. We will end you. III "Hello, Johnny."'' I could hear him again, wandering through the tunnels. "''Why are you not answering Johnny??" There it was again. "What do you want, and how are you here." I responded harshly. There he was, infront of me. me. "Why Toast, I thought you were polite." "I don't like being... polite to people who have killed me once already." We were in Limbo, waiting to be sent to either Hell, Heaven, Earth, or to to be stuck here. "Why..." He would looked shocked, and offended. "I only showed you my secret.... why... come here..." He would have his knife raised. "Wait... weapons? that means...-" I said, confused. "thats right.... you aren't dead." He threw the knife, it entering my arm. "ARGH!!" I would scream, as he forced it, digging through my arm and shoulder, up near my neck. "now sleep... and remember.... your freind Ghost shall Join you soon." That was the last, ever heard of Toast by anyone, including Jimmy. Just remember... Y''ou cannot stop me... I have become one with Jimmy Casket... now I will kill you.'' II I smiled, the blood dripping from my blade. (I had to do one more. or maybe two...) There he was again, coming home... alone.... I climbed into the house through the bedroom window, and walked into the closet... I would finaly get him... I would end him... nothing stands in my way.... I could hear him, walking up the stairs. He opened the closet to get change his clothes.... what he saw was not what he expected. neither for me. "WHAT?! YOUR NOT JOHNNY GHOST!" I leaped at him, as he squealed and tryed to run away. I screamed with rage. "I WILL END YOU!!" I threw the knife into his leg, as he fell down the stairs, pushing the knife through his ankle and into his foot. I ran up tore out the knife, and slowly and painfully inserted it into his stomach, slowly spinning the knife as he gurgled up blood. Thats when I saw another car come up... Ghost's car... well this is not my day. I took some of the man's blood, and spread it on the wall to leave a message: Ghost.... I will come for you. I will end you. As Toast's body lay on the floor, so did many others. There was Jimmy again, standing in a pile of blood, with his hands hooked around his knees, whispering, "ring around the rosy... pockets full of-''" As he said the next word, he threw his knife into one of the cop's bodies. blood splattered across Jimmy's face, as he took the knife, and started to cut open the cop. The cop's name tag would say; "Officer Maloney". As Jimmy would start to tear out the intestines of all his victims, and use them to write a few words on the floor, he would say: "''I warnned you Maloney... you tired to escape... I even killed your entire team..." The words would say: "I will come for you Ghost... you cannot stop it. you cannot stop '''ME.' '''-The guy.'' I "Jimmy always wins... you can't stop jimmy..." Casket said, as he stepped over Toast's dead body. "You didn't realize that... did you Johnny oh Johnny boy..." He would jab his hand into Toast's wound, and cover his had with his blood."yes... yes... this is what you deserve. this is what you get..."'' he said, insanely. "''you wanted to know my secret..."'' he said, as he smeared Toast's blood on the wall. "''Well here it is..." the blood would read: '' you can't stop it...'' ''IT WILL END YOU.'' ''-the guy''''' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Daderpian's Fan Fiction Category:Jimmy Casket FanFiction Category:On Main Wiki